


The Legacy of the First Ones

by mg_puff



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Bad Parenting, But I'm also not saying the ending will be great, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Don't Kill Me, Eternia, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I never watched He-Man, I'm not saying it's all sad, Lesbians in Space, Outer Space, Past Adora, Post-Canon, The First Ones (She-Ra), Whump, i'm not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg_puff/pseuds/mg_puff
Summary: “Adora,” Glimmer’s whisper finally broke through the silence, “is that supposed to be-”“First One’s writing,” Adora said, “Those stars, whatever they are, were placed there as a communication.”_______________________________________________________When Entrapta finds out that the Crystal Castle had been receiving a signal from an unknown planet ever since they left Despondos, it jumpstarts a whole new adventure for the Best Friend Squad. It's been a few years since the war had finally ended and now Adora is realizing that maybe she does want answers and this time Catra wants to be right there with her to figure it out.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Legacy of the First Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello there! I've had this story idea stuck in my brain for way too long and so I've finally decided to write it all down. I got this idea after rewatching season 4 and it got me thinking about the First Ones and just how Adora ended up here. I will be the first one to say that I don't know a whole lot about the original characters of Adam, King Randor, and Queen Marlena so I'll apologize for that now. The way I have it planned out I'm thinking that this will be about 5 chapters long, but I could be wrong. We'll just see how it goes.

“....have you looked at the images Entrapta got?”

“She keeps sending them up to the front screens Bow, it’s hard not to.” 

“Does Adora know?”

“She said something about waiting until Entrapta scanned a model into the table to see..” 

“Catra, this is worse than anything we thou-”

“Don’t you think I know that?!”

The silence that followed Catra’s quick outburst was nauseating. Both friends stood there trying to look anywhere but at each other or out the windows around them. Bow fidgeted with his suit and tried to find something he could fix in Entrapta’s newest design. Meanwhile, Catra took a few deep breaths before facing him. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “she’s been avoiding watching for it ever since Entrapta told us we were getting close. I don’t know how to tell her.” Maybe if she had tried harder, held out a little bit longer, then perhaps they wouldn’t be in this position.

“We can either let her see it for herself or we can show it to her on the table map back in the central room.” By ‘we’ he obviously meant Catra, but Bow was too polite to say so.  
It was probably for the best though. After the last three years of working on themselves separately and together, Catra and Adora had a way of communicating through the bad news. Sure there hadn’t been as many issues to deal with as they put more time between themselves and the last days of the war, but when it did come up they knew what to expect from the other. Catra could feel her friend come up next to her and watched as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Trust Bow to know that a hug right now would be too overwhelming. 

“She’s got us to support her and if she still wants to...then we’ll go see what we can find out there. I’ll go check in with Entrapta about an ETA on landing, she has to be in a vent around here somewhere.” The feline chuckled as she watched Bow walk up to Darla’s control panel and begin tugging on the metal latches to see if their ship expert was experimenting on something in there. She knew he was just avoiding the real problem though and swiftly turned around to walk back to the central common area and their private quarters. 

In the years since they’d saved the world, Darla had gone through a major transformation. To be honest, Catra wasn’t sure if there was anything left of the original ship. Once Entrapta was given complete access to the ship and permission to update it, she and Hordak went straight to work on it. The Best Friend Squad almost didn’t recognize Darla at the unveiling ceremony. She now came fully loaded with a backup generator, outer security shields, a state of the art navigation system, and a new voice recognition system that Entrapta pre-set with vocal samples from herself and each member of the squad. No one dared ask her when she had recorded those vocals because they couldn’t remember her having the recorder out during Alliance meetings. Catra had suggested a weapons system for the ship itself, but that idea had been tabled for another time. Glimmer stepped in later on to renovate some areas of the inside of the ship to help better accommodate for longer space explorations. Thankfully, all expired food was immediately tossed out. 

She heard Adora before she got to their room. It wasn’t difficult for Catra’s sensitive ears to pick up on the mutterings and the long sigh of frustration. Adora was probably still trying to decide if She-Ra was needed for their arrival or if it would be seen as too aggressive. The idea that her girlfriend was terrified of making the wrong impression or even thought that she could make a bad impression made Catra smile for a second before she remembered what laid just outside waiting for them. A vision of those bright blue eyes darkening with the news was already playing out in Catra’s mind and she didn’t hear the doors sliding just a few feet away. 

“Catra?”

Adora called out and poked her head out of their room to look around. The central common room was like a hub that led out to smaller areas of the ship including the front navigation system so it wasn’t hard to find her partner. 

Catra’s chest tightened a bit at the overwhelming feeling of watching Adora’s entire being change when their eyes met. They had been officially dating for the past two years, after using some time to focus on rebuilding efforts and then reconnecting with one another, but Adora had always looked at her that way. Even after everything that had happened during the war and spending nearly every day together, Adora still looked at Catra like she was the only person in the universe that mattered. Through her own therapy work in Mystacor and with some help from Perfuma, Adora was still working on admitting what she wanted, but that look was enough to make it clear even when she struggled with finding the words.The brunette knew she’d spend every day trying to prove that she could be deserving of that kind of love no matter how many times the blonde told her that Catra had nothing to prove. Adora wanted her and Etheria be damned if Catra messed it up. 

“I heard Entrapta say something about prepping for entering the atmosphere.” 

Adora’s words tore Catra out of the moment. That look of hope as Adora reached out and gently took Catra’s hand wouldn’t last much longer. The two space travelers stood there for a moment in silence. Catra watched as her thumb gently ran across the outside of Adora’s hand, still trying to prepare herself for what she had to do. She could feel Adora’s weight shifting back and forth between her legs as she began to fidget. It was already obvious to her that something was off. 

“Adora,” Catra murmured, “there’s something you should know before we land.” 

______________________________________________

One year ago  
Near Bright Moon  
______________________________________________

“Adora,” Catra mumbled as her hand reached out to run across the other side of their bed. It was still warm where her girlfriend had been laying down beside her, but now it was empty. “Remember what we talked about? A day off means not getting up with the sun.” 

“We’re being summoned.” Welp, fun’s over. 

There was something in Adora’s tone that Catra didn’t quite recognize and her ears perked up at it. It sounded serious, like every other time she had heard Adora talk about meetings in Bright Moon but now there was panic behind it. 

“Since when do we get summoned? Sparkles usually just shows up knocking on the door and teleports us in if she needs anything.” Still half asleep, Catra sat up lazily to look at where her girlfriend was standing in the doorway to their bedroom holding her communicator pad up. 

It had been only a month since Catra and Adora had moved into their own space and it didn’t take long before both women realized it was exactly what they had been wanting all along. Glimmer and their friends helped them secure a small plot of land not too far away from Bright Moon, but with enough space to make it feel like their own. Adora had slowly taken to keeping a garden on one side of the house and Catra attempted to help when she could. Their new home was a middle ground between Bright Moon and the Library where Bow’s dads lived and worked. Catra had taken to spending time over there once reconstruction allowed her the time. George and Lance were cautious at first, but turns out Catra’s organizational skills and take charge attitude were just right for categorizing the artifacts and books. They were still crucial members of the Alliance and would always go when called, but slowly both ex-Horde soldiers were finding their own paths. It was comforting to find something outside of the war to occupy their time. 

“It’s not Glimmer calling an Alliance meeting this time,” Adora flipped the screen around to show Catra the familiar bright purple sigil flashing on the screen. 

“Entrapta?” 

That got Catra’s attention and she immediately leapt off the bed to get a closer look. The communicator pad was mostly used by the princesses to chat with one another or to get quick advice and opinions on different matters. The chaos of trying to get a hold of people and locating them caused Bow to add in an extra feature for calling emergency meetings or just needing advice. The sigil for the Kingdom of Dryl flashing on the screen meant that Entrapta thought this needed an official meeting. 

“Then it looks like we’re going to Bright Moon,” Catra muttered. She tried to hide her irritation behind a small smile and a quick peck on Adora’s cheek. The blonde knew better though and reached back through thick, brown hair to scratch that sweet spot behind one ear. It became obvious that the trick was working when Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist. 

“I am sorry, you know.” Adora’s face now just barely hovering in front of Catra’s and the feline silently cursed her heartbeat that even Adora could probably hear now. 

“Oh I know,” Catra purred before quickly sidestepping out of her girlfriend’s grasp and walking towards the master bathroom. “That’s why I’m going to be so happy to see what you make for breakfast. After all, this was supposed to be our day off to do….whatever.” The pink tint to Adora’s cheeks made it clear that she knew exactly what was being hinted at as Catra sauntered off to get ready.

“I’ll check the message from Entrapta,” Adora said quickly. “Maybe it would be too overwhelming for all of us to go…”

It turned out that they really did need to be there. Entrapta looked quite pleased with herself as everyone else sat staring at her data and holograms in silent shock. The War Room’s table had pulled up a holographic inside view of the Crystal Castle’s main room and behind Entrapta was a large chart of their solar system. Some of Adora’s maps and models from their first space voyage had been used, but there was a clear difference between where Adora’s ended and Entrapta’s began.

“Um Entrapta,” Glimmer cleared her throat and stood up next to her at the head of the room. “I think we all might need to go over this again.” 

“Of course!” Entrapta seemed thrilled at the chance to run through her discovery again. 

“Okay,” Catra cut in, “maybe this time we just go over the specifics.” 

“Well it’s all important data. Think of the discoveries and the chances we have now to-” 

“Yeah so anyways,” Catra cut her off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Entrapta was excited because this was something new, but it was a lot. “So you said a signal was being transmitted to the Crystal Castle?” 

“Yes, until about 10 months ago. It’s not clear why the signal stopped, but due to the amount of time that the signal had been going for we have to assume some sort of power source ran out. The computer’s kept a log though and it looks like it started right after Etheria was pulled out of Despondos!”

It was only recently that the Alliance decided to give Entrapta access to the old First One’s temple. Mostly, the wait had to do more with the group being worried about what Hordak would do rather than what Entrapta was capable of. Adora vouched for the tech team in the end. She and Catra had watched Hordak carefully ever since rebuilding had begun and could see that there was a willingness to work with them. After all, who would Adora be to deny him a chance to prove himself when she had asked the same of the team when it had been Catra’s turn? 

“How exactly did you find this out?”

It took everything in Catra not to reach over and slap Bow for asking. Clearly, from the confused look on her face, Entrapta was quite bewildered as to why they all seemed to be questioning her work. 

“I checked the computers. Did I not state that from the beginning? Do I need to explain the process again?” 

“No,” Glimmer quickly cut in, “I think I’ll take it from here Entrapta. Thanks though, for all the technical explanations.” 

Catra’s eyes flipped between the sparkly queen and her partner fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. It wasn’t even the fidgeting that gave Adora away. The feline was quick to pick up on her clenched jaw and the way one hand seemed to constantly grip the arm of the chair and then stretch every now and then. It had started right after Entrapta mentioned Despondos and Catra couldn’t see an end in sight. She wanted to tell Sparkles that a break was needed, but realized it was too late when a hologram of a call log popped up on the table. 

“After Entrapta let me know about the signal and just how far out she was able to track it, I went ahead and contacted Jewelstar to see if there was anything the Universal Alliance could dig up on it for us.” 

After the stress of reconstruction efforts had finally died down, Jewelstar was the first person from the outer universe to reach out to the Alliance in the hopes of Etheria joining a much larger treaty. Etheria wasn’t the only planet who had focused on rebuilding after Prime had been defeated, but now those other worlds were beginning to reach out and contact one another’s leaders. It seemed like everyone wanted to work together in the hopes of avoiding another Horde uprising or worse. 

One call led to another and soon after the Best Friend Squad found themselves traveling to the first ever Unification Treaty Ceremony. It had been interesting for Catra to watch her new friends in action once they began the process of meeting with other figureheads, but what she hadn’t expected was to have a role in it herself. The brunette had offered to help Glimmer make plans for how Etheria would deal with their leader being off planet, organizing information on other planets to avoid offending leaders, and even started taking notes on what parts of the treaty they would want to open for discussion. Somewhere in all the planning, the queen had named Catra as her Universal Relations Delegate. The job came with a lot more paperwork than Catra was expecting, but it also gave her something to do with some of the skills she had picked up during her days in the Horde. It made her feel like she had a purpose.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Catra’s question came out a little more demanding than she meant and it was clear from the way that Glimmer hesitated before speaking again that there was more to the story.

“Well,” Glimmer reached down to click a button on the table and soon a large screen popped up showing calculations on one side and a small white line traveling from Etheria to the outer universe popped up. “When Entrapta found the memory log of the signal, she used the small trace of it left in the system data and tracked that out to see if she could pinpoint it’s exact location. Unfortunately-” 

“It was way beyond what I even imagined!” Entrapta’s interruption surprised absolutely no one as she jumped up and soon her hair was spread out in multiple directions around the map. “Our sector isn’t even a quarter of what’s out there! Obviously, Adora’s maps were able to give us an idea of what’s nearby, including the best route of travel for future visits with the Universal Council. BUT! This signal comes from way outside the realm of where we’ve even traveled so far!”

“Right,” Glimmer was clearly trying to reign in Entrapta’s speech on space before it got too off the rails. “Entrapta, maybe when we’re done you could look over those maps with Adora? It would be really helpful if you could get them added into the original model.” 

They all felt bad having to cut Entrapta off, but sometimes it had to be done. Luckily, Entrapta had gotten better at noticing the signals. In return, the Alliance had also gotten better at explaining their reasons and providing more opportunities for Entrapta to talk about her discoveries when she wanted to. Catra considered letting Adora go on her own for the future map discussion though. She’d see all their hard work later when she would end up categorizing a copy of it for the Library.

“As Entrapta was saying,” Glimmer said, “the signal’s trail led out farther than she was able to trace it so we sent the information to Jewelstar. He got back to us just a few days ago with some information and this planet scan.” 

It was small. That was the only though Catra had about the small hologram floating just a few inches above the board. The blue tinted image didn’t show much other than that. Adora seemed fascinated though. She had been quiet throughout the entire meeting, but her body was practically shaking at the chance to make a new discovery. A clawed hand reached out to hold the back of the chair down when the blonde began leaning over the table and taking the chair with her. 

“Apparently no one has any records of any group of people residing on this planet and there’s no documentation on this planet belonging to a sector group or a  
any council.”

“So basically we just found a new planet and now what…..we go explore it?” Catra cut in. It wasn’t that she was angry with her queen, but now she couldn’t help but feel a little stung that she wasn’t notified about those calls. When Adora’s hand came over to rest on her knee it clued her in to the fact that, once again, there was more than the queen was letting on.

“Not exactly,” Glimmer said. She was obviously trying to ignore her sharp tongued advisor. “There’s a bunch of paperwork and a few meetings that would have to happen first. Space travel, especially to unknown planets, is a process and that’s where your guidance would come in, Catra. However, when the satellites picked up this image of the planet they noticed something different with the atmosphere and took a couple more that we might be interested in looking at.” 

A quick flick of Glimmer’s eyes from the hologram over to Adora told Catra all she needed to know and she immediately turned her body towards her partner. They all waited in silence as the image of this strange world flickered away only to be replaced with one that looked exactly the same except for the slightly glowing haze that surrounded it. There were only a few seconds to spend looking at it though before a virtual scan took its place. This time the image was much sharper and they began to notice something odd in the atmosphere. Nothing too unpredictable, but every now and then as the image rotated a small shimmer or a flash of white shined quickly before disappearing again. 

“What is that-”

“Stars.” It was the first words Adora spoke. “Those are stars...but they look like they’re in the atmosphere. That can’t be possible can it?” 

When her fingers tapped against the table, her brows furrowed, and the ocean in Adora’s eyes seemed to darken like a storm Catra’s tail bristled. She had learned to recognize these signs as they grew up and even when they stood on opposite sides of a battle. It meant that Adora had a plan and there was more coming. The brunette would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the tiniest bit of pride in the way her love poured all of herself into whatever it was that got her attention. However, it would also be a lie to say that it didn’t also worry her just a bit. 

“It’s not possible actually,” Entrapa’s voice echoed from somewhere in the room as Catra continued to watch Adora bite her lip in thought. “There’s no way those could be actual stars. Jewelstar doesn’t think they’re real ones either, but no one’s sure why they’re there or why they seem to be so spread out like th-”

“They’re stars,” Catra’s ears flicked up at the flat tone Adora’s voice had taken on. “They’re not our stars, but they’re there for a reason.” 

Her eyes, still dark, looked up to Glimmer and nodded at the control panel sitting in front of her. 

“May I?” 

“Of course.” 

The queen and her advisor shared a look of unease as Adora tapped on one of the smaller buttons on the edge of the control panel. A second later, the holograph of the strange planet doubled in size and Adora reached out to touch one of the small stars directly in front of her. Her hand was shaking just a bit, but the blonde never stopped to try and calm herself down. The rest of the Alliance could only watch in confusion as Adora touched a star and a thin white line, starting from where she had touched the figure, trailed after her pointer finger before connecting to the next star she touched. Then as she lifted her finger once more, another line formed and was dragged over to the next star. 

It took several minutes for Adora to work her way around the planet. There’d be a few minutes of her going about and connecting the stars and then suddenly she’d stop and either disconnect one or keep going. After watching Adora begin to walk around the table to keep going, Glimmer quickly reached out to turn the three dimensional image so the blonde could keep working in peace. Watching her work so intensely and not knowing what was making those wheels in her brain spin was unnerving for Catra, but she knew that trying to interrupt with a question or a joke about playing connect the dots would be pointless. There was no distracting her when she was this focused. 

Finally, as Adora connected the last star to the others she took a step back and tapped on the same button as earlier. Now the blue tinted figure was littered with bright white lines that curved and connected all the way around the sphere. There seemed to be two main pieces connected by a line that looped around from one cluster to the other. Catra didn’t understand what any of it meant.

“Adora,” Glimmer’s whisper finally broke through the silence, “is that supposed to be-”

“First One’s writing,” Adora said, “Those stars, whatever they are, were placed there as a communication.” Her hands were still shaking, but they were quickly shoved into pockets in the hopes that no one would notice. Catra noticed immediately. 

The story of how Adora came to Etheria and then ended up in the Fright Zone was a topic that everyone just knew, but was never really discussed. In fact, the only real conversation about it that Catra could remember was when Adora sat down with her and explained what little information she had gotten from Shadow Weaver and Light Hope. This only happened because of a slip up by Entrapta while she was preparing for their first major space voyage. Adora was never one to bring it up, almost like she was afraid to consider the questions that would come pouring out if she thought about it too much. The idea of Catra having a family before being swept up into that hell hole that had been the Horde was also too much for the feline to consider so she just didn’t and there had been no reason for her to change that so far. Both girls would happily admit, though maybe Catra would check to make sure there were no witnesses first, that the family they had found after the war and created for the two of them was all they needed. 

“Hey,” Catra was right next to her in an instant and slipped her arm gently around the blonde’s waist. “What does it say?” 

She kept her voice soft and calm. After so much time acknowledging what they needed in times of stress, Catra now knew that a steady voice and questions that didn’t require a long answer could sometimes bring Adora out of whatever dark place her mind was visiting. It seemed to be working too until Adora turned her face to meet her companion’s and Catra could see the tears that were fighting to be set free. Those big blue eyes that the brunette loved so much couldn’t seem to focus on anything in front of her. 

“Safe house,” Adora whispered. “They used these...stars to spell out ‘Safe House’ probably running away from Prime. Then they sent out this signal and got nothing in return.” 

The silence that followed was deafening. A few of the other princesses shuffled awkwardly in their seats and Entrapta could be heard trying to whisper this new information into her tape recorder. No one tried to stop her though. They were all too busy trying to figure out what Adora was insinuating.

“Adora that’s not fair,” Glimmer cut in and Catra eased back a bit to let the queen stand next to her best friend. The queen gave a quick nod in Bow’s direction and soon he was working with Perfuma to clear the other Alliance members out of the room. The rest of their meeting would have to wait. 

“No it’s not,” Adora’s head turned to face the model that was still floating just above the table’s surface.. “But it’s too late....I can’t even try to fix it.” 

“That’s not what Sparkles is trying to say and you know it. We don’t even know what any of this means. We don’t know if they needed help or if they were just trying to check in on the state of their ammunition.” 

Glimmer and Adora both winced at the mention of the large source of magic that had once threatened the existence of Etheria and everything they loved. The queen reached down to turn off the hologram feature and Adora’s face no longer looked like she was drowning in the blue glow of her worst fears. She was still drowning though, except this time it was her own blame and self doubt that was pulling her down. Gently, Catra pulled Adora to look at her instead and reached up to wipe away a single tear. 

“This is not your fault.”

“But you don’t know that for sure, Catra.” 

“Adora...please.”

Adora leaned forward, pressed her lips to Catra’s in a quick peck, and gave her a quick smile before pulling away to walk towards the War Room doors. For just a second, Catra’s heart stopped at the sight of a familiar blonde ponytail walking away from her and her claws came out on instinct. It turned out to be for nothing though when Adora stopped and turned back to hold out her hand for her partner. 

“I’ll figure it out later. Can we just go eat?” 

Glimmer and Catra shared a knowing look before walking over to join her. It looked like they had a long road ahead of them.

_____________________________________________

Present Day  
10 Minutes from entering the “Safe House” Atmosphere  
_____________________________________________

“What do you mean? How much worse?!” 

Her reaction was exactly what Catra had expected, but now that it was happening right in front of her, she wasn’t sure how to help. Adora was now gripping her hand as she stood there trying to listen to Catra explain the images that Entrapta’s drone had managed to get and send back to the ship. All of Adora’s dreams from the last few months disappeared with each of Catra’s descriptions. On the other hand, all Catra could think about was the promise that she had made to Adora when they had finally agreed on this plan. Their first big argument in over a year’s time had led to that promise and now here she was trying to stand by it and breaking Adora’s heart at the same time. 

“Entrapta said the holographic model should be ready to pull up on the table in just a minute.” 

“This was a mistake wasn’t it? Just some….stupid dream that I had and it’s all been for nothing. I’ve wasted all of our time and our resources for this. Why? Because I just wanted to?”

Catra wasn’t about to watch her spiral out. Without saying anything, Catra gripped Adora’s hand tighter and pulled her along in the direction of the common room where a smaller version of the table that sat in the War Room was waiting for them to use now. The feline pulled out one of the chairs and gently pressed the panicking blonde down to sit on it. She only fidgeted with her hands a little bit as Catra moved to sit next to her. A clawed hand reached out gently to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from her lover’s face. The feeling of the tips of those claws gently grazing against her scalp seemed to ground Adora back into their present conversation.

“Do you remember what you told me? When we finally sat down to talk about this together?” 

“That all I wanted was just to know,” Adora whispered and leaned over so that her head was resting on Catra’s shoulder. “That this was something that felt important for me to learn about or at least bring me some kind of peace of mind. I just never….I never thought that it would-”

“And what did I tell you?”

There was a sigh and a quick sniffle before bright blue eyes looked into blue and yellow ones. 

“You would go with me as far as I wanted.”

“But…”

“But you’d also be there to call me out on my shit when I need it.”

Catra let out a small laugh before nodding in agreement. It hurt a bit to think about the way that the feline had let some of her old fears and anger get in the way of seeing what Adora was trying to accomplish when all of this had started. Admittedly, it hadn’t come from a place of jealousy but mostly fear for their future together. However, now that they had both seen the error in their ways Catra was determined to keep her side of the bargain. 

“I don’t want you to do this alone, not like last time.” She held up a hand to keep Adora from trying to stop her train of thought. “We could get out there and learn that everything turned out fine or the complete opposite. But what I won’t let you do is sit here and try to convince yourself that you’re a waste of time again. If this is important to you, then you are doing this and I am staying by your side.” 

Catra barely got the words out before Adora was practically hopping into her lap to wrap her arms around the girl and kiss her. The feline couldn’t help the way her lips turned upward into a smile and soon even Adora was trying to hold back a laugh before she broke away from their kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

It was said very quietly, but that was how they always did it. Like it was some special secret between the two of them that no one else was allowed to hear. Almost like the secrets they used to tell one another hidden away in corners of the Fright Zone barracks. Their moment was interrupted though as the button right in front of Adora’s chair lit up with a green glow and reminded the girls of what they had to do next. Entrapta’s model of where they would be landing was ready to pull up.

“Are you ready to see it for yourself?

“I don’t really have a choice.” 

“You always have a choice, Adora.” 

The blonde smiled at the reminder and stood up from her position on Catra’s lap. Her finger hovered over the button as Catra stood up behind her. 

“Whatever you decide,” the feline reminded her. “I’ll be right here to do it with you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

It took a few more seconds before Adora gathered up the will power to press and send out the signal for the model to build itself up on the table. Entrapta’s work was always exquisite though and it was barely a few seconds later before they both were starring in silent shock at what they were about to land in the middle of. 

Maybe it had been the center of a town, or a central unit, at one point? They could see one very large structure that seemed to still be standing, but it was surrounded on all sides by rubble. There were half destroyed structures that were still a bit blurry from the long distance shots that Entrapta’s drones had gathered with dust that also seemed to be blowing up from all directions. Large open areas were scattered around where one could only assume furniture and inner home walls had once stood. 

Catra wrapped her arms protectively around her love as the blonde began to cry over the image. They were both thinking the same thing and they knew it. This planet that they were preparing to land on, this area that they had spent months working together to explore looked like just another war zone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! I know it leaves off kinda mysterious and what not, but I hope you like it. I will say that this story is definitely going to be a long-term project so please be patient with me about updates and further chapters. If you'd like to discuss anything fanfiction or She-Ra with me please feel free to message or send me an ask at my tumblr - perksofbeingbisexual. I'd really love to interact with more people from this fandom. 
> 
> In the meantime, if you don't mind some shameless plugs, I have another story called "Infected Dreams" that you might want to check out if you enjoyed my writing. These two stories are very different from one another, but I'm very proud of them both. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive and help me to thrive so PLEASE don't hesitate to leave me a comment :)


End file.
